My Love Is A Slow Song!
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Maria/Melina femslash. A short little convo between lovers. Once again, FEMSLASH, if that's not your thing then don't read this!


Title: My Love Is A Slow Song!

Rating: PG… K… nothing but fluff lol

Pairing: Melina/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Summary: Fluffy convo between lovers.

A/N: Ermmm… I wrote this fic like **FOREVER** ago and just decided to post it. It's just a bunch of fluffy goodness or not so goodness, you decide, lol If this fic sucks, I blame ImissTrishStratus, just because I can!! There! lol onto the fic now!

---

"Is it awkward?"

Maria looked up from the garment she was currently sewing, casting the source of the sudden utterance a confused gaze.

"Having him here?" Melina clarified.

"Oh," Maria casted a glance to where Phil, better known as CM Punk (otherwise known as her ex boyfriend) was lingering by the crafts table. The draft, as Vince had promised, had definitely shaken things up; it had last year when she had found herself unknowingly drafted to Smackdown, and it definitely had this year with the additions of the Women's champion, the Intercontinental champion, Y2J, and the man in question, the Money in the Bank winner CM Punk to Smackdown, but, was it awkward? Not quite. Maria shook her head. "No," she answered quietly, bowing her head and resuming her task in silence for a few moments before her nose scrunched up in a cute way that Melina had long since ago associated with a upcoming joke. "It's a bit awkward having you here though," she managed to keep the mirth out of her voice for barely three seconds before she dispersed into a grin that divulged the gaiety behind her words.

Melina couldn't help but grin too. Maria always managed to do that to her; even if she was in the foulest of moods, all Maria had to do was smile and Melina would forget what had pissed her off in the first place.

"You love having me here," Melina said. Her tone was brimming with a sense of buoyancy and confidence that could only come from complete surety.

Maria's lips quirked loosely into a smirk, green eyes flitting with challenge as she raised her head and looked Melina square in deep brown eyes, asking, with an eyebrow arched defiantly, "_Do I_?"

That was new, or at least something new enveloped in the old. Melina was learning to like it though, this new Maria, the one that sometimes liked to surprise her with a sudden show of strength in bed by flipping them over, her newly dyed fiery red hair falling heavily around her lightly freckled shoulders and green eyes flickering with rebellion as she held Melina's wrists above her head and request she say the safe word (love, always love) --and even though Melina could easily power out of her grip, she'd say it anyway, even if only to see that look of pure adoration flick across Maria's fine features before she swept forward to claim Melina's lips with her own--; the one who had once--after being thoroughly pissed off by Vince McMahon's sometimes peculiar work antics-- strung together a sentence consisting of four letter words that had even made Beth Phoenix blush; and the one who still managed to be adorably cute and fittingly clueless throughout it all.

Melina can't consciously remember an exact moment when she realized this shift in Maria. It was more like a slow creeping awareness that for the longest went unnamed (simply because of a perplexity not unlike attempting to bring to surface a word that seems stuck on the very tip of one's tongue) until she was able to put her finger on the nature of change: Maria was_ growing_, not physically –God forbid she grow any taller when she already towered over Melina—but as a person, as an athlete, as a performer and the reality that Melina was able to see, hear, even feel this change from beginning (and hopefully to the end) filled her heart with an emotion that could only be described as love; a feeling that allowed her, without the slightest hint of doubt, to answer Maria's question with a bordering-on-smug utterance of, "You do."

"Yeah?" Maria asked, her lips quirking and flaring into a knowing smirk. She chewed on her bottom lip coyly. "And why is that?"

"Because," Melina surged forward, her lips brushing chastely against Maria's. "You don't have to wait for the next PPV for me to do this," she closed the distance completely, pressing her lips fully against the younger woman's.

Melina felt as Maria's lips curved into an amused smile and felt rather than heard Maria's giggled utterance of "_Wrong answer_," spoken between ardent kisses.

"Really?" Melina asked, more amused than anything else.

Maria nodded, even as she reclosed the distance between them, capturing Melina's lips in a kiss so fervent that Melina had to murmur her next question against plush lips.

"What's the right answer then?"

Maria pulled back with a pleased grin, her hand automatically finding the curve of Melina's neck where neck met shoulder –and there it was again, that look of unadulterated passion and adoration that made Melina's heart sink and skip all at the same time--

Maria's next words were whispered, softly and reverent, her eyes shining with sincerity as she said simply,

"Because I love you duh,"

And Melina's answer came in the form of a kiss that conveyed that ok, so maybe she would have to wrestle Michelle McCool more than she'd like to, and maybe she left behind her good friends Mickie, Jillian and Beth on RAW, and maybe she'd have to deal with the awkwardness between she and John that Maria obviously didn't have with Phil, but it was worth it. It was well worth it.

The End! Review please :-D


End file.
